The present invention relates to a built-in box particulary suitable for facilitating the connection of the inner units of air-conditioning systems to the refrigerating pipes that feed the inner units themselves and to the condensate draining pipe.
At present, in the construction of residential buildings, the raceways for the air-conditioning system are carried out more and more frequently besides the raceways with chase for the traditional systems, like the electric and water supply systems.
The raceways comprise some built-in boxes that serve as terminal connection points for the air-conditioning units positioned inside the different rooms.
The built-in boxes used at present are manufactured through the moulding of thermoplastic material and do not differ from the standard boxes used also for other types of systems, like the connector blocks of the electrical systems, except for their dimensions, which must be suitable for those of the bracket to be used for the anchorage of the inner air-conditioning units.
Currently in the art, the built-in boxes for air-conditioning systems receive three pipes, two of which are the delivery and return pipes of the refrigerating unit, while the third one serves to drain the condensate water. The three pipes are built in the wall and they reach the box through holes made on the side or lower edges of the box itself.
A first drawback of the known boxes concerns the correct positioning and anchorage to the wall of the rear bracket with which each inner air-conditioning unit is provided. In fact, finding the ideal position of this bracket is not so simple as it may seem to the inexpert installer, since it requires considerable skill. This is also due to the fact that it is necessary to work in reduces spaces during the operations necessary for the connection of the inner units to the refrigerating pipes and to the condensate draining pipe, which are previously laid in chases.
However, the greatest risk involved in the incorrect positioning of the inner air-conditioning units is represented by the fact that siphon effects may involuntarily be produced in the draining pipe of the condensate that forms in each one of said air-conditioning units, thus comprimising their correct operation.